This relates generally to plastic structures, and more particularly, to forming plastic structures that resist cracking.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with plastic structures such as plastic housings. To accommodate ports for connectors and components such as buttons, openings must be formed in these plastic structures. Openings that are formed as part of a plastic molding operation may exhibit poorly defined edges. Machining operations can be used to form openings with crisp edges, but may impart residual stress. Residual stress in a plastic structure may lead to premature cracking during use of a device. If care is not taken, cracks may become unsightly or may compromise the structural integrity of a housing for an electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved plastic structures with openings such as improved plastic housing structures.